ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Xenon
, also known as Ultraman Zenon, is Ultraman Max's superior. He arrived to help Ultraman Max when he was in danger and is also the one that gives Ultraman Max the Max Galaxy. History Ultraman Max As Ultraman Max was about to be killed by Zetton, Ultraman Xenon, Max's superior from M78, appeared in a red fire ball like Max did when he came to Earth. Xenon held Zetton off and even used the Xenonium Cannon to keep him at bay, but it was blocked by Zetton's Zetton Shutter. Ultraman Xenon then summoned a new weapon from the sky to use against Zetton, but he was attacked by Zetton and the weapon attaches itself to Max's right wrist. Ultraman Max then uses the new weapon known as the Max Galaxy to destroy Zetton. Xenon told Max that Zetton was one of five monsters Alien Zetton was using to conquer Earth and would have to deal with four more. Xenon flew back to M78, trusting Max with his assignment. Xenon returned later in Earth's orbit once Max destroyed Giga Berserke and the two went back to M78. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light, after arriving, he shows Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. Ultraman Xenon was seen along side Max and Neos when engaging Belial in combat. Max tried to attack Belial as the evil Ultra was pinned down by Ultraseven 21 and Neos, but he was kicked in the gut, sending him flying and knocked out for the duration of the fight. Even after all the long battles, they all were defeated by Belial, and when Belial took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial When Zero is leaving the Land of Light, every Ultra gives him energy and power, among them Ultraman Max and Xenon are seen. Later, after Belial sent his Darklops army to Planet Ultra, every member of the Space Garrison went and fought against his army, destroying it in the end. Xenon as a member of the Garrison, was also in the field of battle. Dark Spark War Ultraman Xenon participated in the Dark Spark War but this time he fought not only alongside with the Ultra Brothers but, with the other Ultras seen so far and their allies against the forces of Evil. While in the midst of battle, Dark Lugiel appeared and turn every Ultra alongside their allies, monsters and aliens into Spark Dolls. Just as the war about to end, an unknown warrior appear and faced Dark Lugiel but like the others he also turned into a Spark Doll but he was kept within his Ginga Spark and fell alongside other Spark Dolls. It is assumed that like all other Spark Dolls, Xenon fell to Earth. After Ginga defeated Lugiel, Xenon is presumed to have returned to his original form and returned home in the form of a ball of light along with other Spark Dolls. Profile Physical Attributes *'Height': 47 m *'Weight': 36,000 t *'Age': Over 7,900 years old *'Flight Speed': Unknown *'Jump Height': Unknown *'Running Speed': Unknown *'Swimming Speed': Unknown *'Physical Strength': Unknown Techniques * : Xenon can emit a powerful, orange energy beam from his arms while they're in a backwards "L" shape. It is not known if it can destroy monsters in one shot, but it is a strong possibility. *'Xenon Sword': An unseen skill, Xenon can appearantly conjure a blade to use against his enemies. *'Strength': Unlike Max or the original Ultraman, Xenon was able to hold his own against the monster known as the strongest until he was momentarily distracted, something the other two ultras never managed. *'Max Galaxy': Xenon is able to summon the Max Galaxy to use in combat, but he gave this weapon to Ultraman Max. **'Max Galaxy Transfer': Once the Max Galaxy is summoned, Xenon can fire a small energy from his hand and give it to Ultraman Max. *'Travel Sphere': Like many Ultras, Xenon uses a Travel Sphere to fly about space, it was the manner in which he arrived to save Max. Xenon Canon.gif|Xenonium Cannon Galaxy_Summon_Beam.jpg|Max Galaxy Transfer Xenon Travel Sphere.jpg|Travel Sphere Trivia *Xenon is not just based off of Zoffy, but his part was originally going to be Zoffy until Tsuburaya prods. decided to introduce a new Ultra Warrior. *Xenon is based off the image of the Ultra Warrior named Melos who only appeared in The Ultraman manga series. *Just like Max, his signature Ultra beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right, like most Ultras. This makes him the third and final good Ultra Crusader whose signature Ultra beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right. *His color timer shape has a similar shape to Ultraman Dyna's Color Timer. *Xenon has a blue crystal on his forehead resembling Max's. Gallery tokuplexultramanmax139e.jpg Xenon vs Zettom.jpg|Xenon vs Zetton Zetton v Xenon I.png Zetton v Xenon.png Max and Xenon.jpg Zetton v Max and Xenon.png Xenon cannon.jpg|Xenonium Cannon charging Xenon Max Finale.jpg|Max flying to Xenon Xenon 347477.jpg|Xenon seen in the end of the series. Xenon & Max.jpg|Max & Xenon flying back to M78 Urutoramen vs belial.JPG|Xenon along with Ultraseven and Ultraman fighting Belial Xenondefeated.png Ultraman Zenon pic.png Ultraman Zenon.png Ultraman Xenon movie I.png Ultraman Xenon movie.png Ultraman Xenon movie II.png Ultraman Xenon series.png 26420-ultraman_max_mebius_stage_show1.jpg|Xenon on stage Xenon.jpg Image Max and Xenon.jpeg image fbebefvebfebefef.jpeg|Xenon on stage Xenon vs. Zetton.png Xenon and Max.jpeg Xenon's first apperance.png Xenon kicks Zetton.png Xenon shocks when his Xenonium Cannon don't effective.png Xenon rescues Max from Zetton.png|Xenon's first apperance Merchandise Bandai Ultra Hero Series 2005 *'Ultraman Xenon' (2005) **Release Date: September 30, 2005 UHS2005-Ultraman-Xenon.jpg UHS2005-Xenon-packaging.jpg|Packaging HG Series *Ultraman Xenon (Part 46, August 2005) Ultra Hero Series (2009) *'Ultraman Xenon' (2009) **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **ID Number: 35 1000003944_2.jpg 35ultramanxenon.jpg|packaging Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Ultraman Max Characters